Reviewers that review search results, for example, during electronic discovery (e-discovery), may wish to review similar documents at the same time, for example, during the same review session. Reviewing similar documents may help reviewers in being consistent, for example, when tagging documents during the review. A complaint among some reviewers that wish to find documents that are similar to a certain document is the time and effort it takes to select a threshold of similarity. Currently, some reviewers determine the level of similarity by manually setting a similarity rating threshold and running a search to determine how many documents meet the particular similarity rating threshold. For example, a user may first set a high threshold (e.g., 90), run a search, and determine that there are only 3 similar documents, which may be too few. The user conducts a manual recursive process, by trial and error, until the user finds a threshold that returns a reasonable number of documents. For example, the user may next set a low threshold (e.g., 10), run the search, and determine that there are 3000 similar documents, which may be too many. The manual process of running a search for the various thresholds to determine an appropriate similarity rating threshold is typically an inefficient and slow process.